Big Time Whooooops
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "But that was only because he was the reason for the outburst of laughter on the set. Well, technically, it was Kendall's fault." My take on what happens after the Bel-Air Rush blooper. Rated M for smut & nothing but. boyxboy !


**A/N: Hi guys, this is slightly rushed cos I sorta owe someone this & I'm flying overseas in a few hours time (It's 1.30am here.). But, yeah. This is (OBVIOUSLY) my first Kames. Not my best, but well, this is a start. So, yeah. I'm not writing while I'm overseas cos I CAN'T BRING MY LAPTOP *dies slowly* ****Kidding. But, well, I'll try to update often after I come back.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wonder why I put this up, but I do. Anyway, I DON'T OWN BTR, DAMN IT. If I do, I won't be writing fanficts (':**

The sounds of laughter were echoing all across the set like a contagious disease. Everyone's faces were red, all out of laughing too hard. Well, all except one.

"Okay, guys!" the director shouted after he ceased his laughter, a grin playing on his lips. He turned to the four men and wiped the tears that had flowed down his face. "God, go take a break. We'll continue this scene tomorrow."

The crew smiled and patted their actors's backs. Carlos, Logan and Kendall were all red in the face from their outburst during their shooting. James, however, was crimson red, and not from laughing. The guys walked towards their separated dressing rooms, Carlos, Kendall and Logan still laughing and talking about the previous situation, oblivious to the depressed brunette. James hung his head low, only glancing and flashing a forced smile when people acknowledged him. He was embarrassed because of the outburst.

But that was only because _he_ was the reason for the outburst of laughter on the set. Well, technically, it was Kendall's fault. Kendall had been his boyfriend since the end of Big Time Rush's first episode, secretly, and knew how James was pretty much against his character in the series. It was the complete opposite of who he really was! Kendall knew that James finds it embarrassing when he has to recite the lines that meant nothing but self-praise. So, why did Kendall put James to shame during the shoot?

_"Why do I have to be so delicious?" James said as he did his hand gesture, jumping back slightly as the fake tiger in front of him moved its head. The director was just next to the camera, which was placed behind the tiger so as to capture the four guys cowering in fear on the lawn, controlling the fake tiger with a remote._

_James tried his hardest to listen as Logan recited his lines perfectly but he was, sadly, distracted by a familiar pair of hands on his shoulders. James ignored it, knowing it was Kendall as the blonde was the only person next to him. He felt Kendall press his face against his sweaty back and heard the blonde snicker._

Wait, why is he snickering?_ James thought as he curiously glanced backwards towards his boyfriend. Kendall looked up, his bottle green eyes meeting James's hazel ones. James cocked an eyebrow at him, his eyes full of question as to why his lover's face was as red as a freaking tomato._

_Kendall suddenly pushed away and burst into laughter, shocking everyone on the set. His eyes were watering as he tried to speak through his laughter. James frowned at the blonde's incoherent blabbing. As everyone waited for Kendall to calm himself down and make sense, James, Logan and Carlos stared at their leader, dumbfounded. When Kendall could finally speak, despite laughing and the tears that were rolling down his face, his reason shocked James._

_Kendall imitated James's line and gesture before clutching his stomach, still laughing. Carlos seemed to have gotten the joke right away and doubled over, laughing madly. At first, Logan shrugged and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Soon after, he joined the guys too, causing James to go red with shame._

_Surprisingly, no one noticed James's forced smile and short laughter. It was as though Kendall's joke was so hilarious that no one cared to see that the brunette was slightly hurt. Even when James had stopped laughing, no one even noticed because they were all too busy laughing at Kendall's 'hilarious' imitation._

James sighed silently and dragged himself into his dressing room, not wanting to stay outside and listen to the scene being repeated over and over again. Shame clung onto James like a rain cloud, threatening to pour humiliation and other things onto him. He threw himself onto the couch and buried his face into the cushion. Without warning, James felt the cushion was suddenly damp. He pushed his upper body up and stared at the wet patch. _Damn, I'm crying about this, too?_

Tears were still dripping down his face, out of humiliation or heart break, James didn't know. He was slightly upset about Kendall humiliating him but was that the cause of his tears? James shook his head and buried his face into a dry spot on the cushion, hoping that he could just let this shame go and be himself again. All James wanted at the moment was to be laughing with his best friends, and boyfriend, about the stupid line. It was depressing how Kendall's imitation had caused James to be this distraught. James sat up and strained to hear whether his friends were still outside, feeling the pressure of his tears threatening to spill down his cheeks again.

The chattering outside of his door had stopped. James heard some doors clicking shut and finally allowed himself to sob silently. He curled into a ball, his back facing the door, still sobbing. James felt so weak, crying over a small problem, like his boyfriend imitating one of the most embarrassing lines that he had to recite along with a hand gesture. He had to admit that it was pathetic how he was sobbing so hard from being embarrassed on the set in front of the exact same crew since season one. James knew that none of them meant to hurt him but he still couldn't stop the tears. _Fuck, so pathetic, James Maslow._

James was too caught up in his thoughts and control over his sobbing to realise the soft creaking of his door. Kendall peeked in and bit his lower lip. The blonde knew that his imitation must have hurt James because the brunette had disappeared when he and the other two shorter members were talking. Kendall knew about how James didn't really like his character, stating that his character, James Diamond, sometimes had the silliest and the most embarrassing lines to recite.

Kendall knew the pain his imitation would've caused but, at that point of time, it seemed funny and Kendall couldn't stop himself. Now, he stood at the door, slapping himself mentally with guilt written all over his face as he crept into James's dressing room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. James didn't even turn around, still sobbing and curled up in a ball. Kendall knelt down behind his boyfriend's well-toned body and stroked the brunette's hair without a second thought. It tore Kendall apart to see James this upset and blamed himself for it.

James froze. Only then did he realise the familiar warmth emitted from behind him. James forced his sobs to stop, failing miserably, but didn't turn to meet Kendall's gaze. He didn't know how to react to Mr. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows, as the fans call him, after what Kendall did. In the end, James settled for sobbing and letting his hair be stroked by his lover.

Kendall frowned when James didn't turn to look at him. _Did I hurt him that bad?_ Kendall thought before he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, bringing his face closer to James's ear. "Baby?" he whispered, admiring the shudder that went through his sweetheart's body. Kendall kissed the shell of James's ear, tightening his grip around the brunette's waist. "Babe, I'm sorry."

The sobs finally stopped, much to Kendall's relief. However, James still refused to look at him, causing the blonde to sigh. "Baby, please," Kendall whispered as he nipped at James's ear. "Talk to me."

James didn't know what to do except shake his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Kendall. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, despite knowing what the problem was. Kendall bit his tongue when he felt James's body shiver.

James felt his heart snap. Great, Kendall didn't even know what was wrong with him! He turned around, hoping that the look in his eyes was anger and not hurt. James glared at Kendall. "You!" he screamed, pushing Kendall's arms away from his waist. "You're what's wrong!"

James felt his hot tears stream down his face again as he watched his blonde look at him with wide, shocked eyes. "You know how much I hate acting as Diamond! You know how humiliating it is to act all vain! Why'd you do that?" James was screaming at the top of his lungs, the tears flowing more rapidly. "W-why are y-you ev-even wi-with someone a-as pathetic as m-me? I'm no-not even f-fucking d-deli-delicious!"

Kendall watched from the floor as his boyfriend broke down and realised just how much of James's pride he had scarred. He stood and grabbed the emotional brunette into his arms, ignoring the pain as James's slammed his fists into his bony chest. Kendall just held James as the brunette cried and thumped his fists into the blonde. When he felt James's hits slowing down, Kendall quickly cupped his lover's cheeks and connected their lips.

Kendall licked at James's lower lip, asking for entry. James opened his mouth willingly, melting right into Kendall's tight embrace. A moan escaped James's lips as Kendall's tongue brushed against his before mapping out the corners' of the brunette's mouth. Kendall smiled against James's lips and pushed him back onto the couch, Kendall now hovering above James. His thumbs brushed away the tears that were flowing, deepening the kiss.

Kendall pulled back and studied his boyfriend's face. His eyes were still red from crying and his lips were slightly swollen from Kendall's kiss. James's chest heaved as he took in deep breaths. His cheeks were pink now, instead of the original crimson red that he was in a few minutes ago. Kendall caressed James's cheeks with a weak smile on his lips.

"Beautiful," Kendall muttered as he kissed James on the forehead. He moved downloads, planting kisses everywhere on James's flawless skin. "Delicious."

"Liar." Kendall cringed as James hoarse voice finally filled the silence. Kendall stared into the hazel eyes that he loved so much, feeling the stab in his heart when the pain in them were reflected into his green orbs.

"I'm sorry," Kendall whispered, wiping the tears that were spilling out of James's eyes. "It was mean of me to have imitated you like that. I guess I was too caught up in the moment. I swear I never wanted to hurt you, love."

James opened his mouth to give his reply but Kendall shushed him. James fell silent again as he watched his boyfriend shift uncomfortably above him. "You aren't pathetic, ever. I was a jerk for hurting you like this," Kendall admitted, shifting his gaze from the sparkling hazel eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am."

James sighed. He knew that it took Kendall a lot of confidence to admit to his own wrongdoings, what with his enormous ego. "I'm still not delicious," James mumbled, uncomfortable with the sadness radiating from Kendall's body. James has never seen Kendall this upset with himself, even when they argued.

Kendall's gaze shot up to meet his, green eyes glinting with mischief. "What are you thinking about?" James asked, eyes wide in fear, regretting mumbling what he did. He's known Kendall since they were kids and the look in those bottle green eyes was something worth fearing.

Back in Minnesota, there was once whereby a group of seniors decided it would be fun to tease and insult James when he and Kendall came out of the closet. James could still remember the exact same look in Kendall's eyes then before he gave the seniors a beating of their lives. It was the look that Kendall wore whenever he has a plan in his head, be it bad or good.

Kendall leaned closer to James, kissing him softly on the lips, whispering, "I'll make you see how delicious you are."

James shivered as Kendall's lips touched his, the warm hands of his blonde lover creeping up his shirt. Their lips separated long enough for Kendall to tug the shirt off of James, pressing kisses on his neck. He sucked on James's pulse point, creating a perfect circular bruise. He moved back to capture James's lips, before his hands moved to the brunette's jeans.

James gasped, eyes fluttered close, as Kendall palmed his growing erection through the material of his jeans. Kendall took the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep into the wet depths of his lovers mouth. James moaned, a sound Kendall was pleased to hear, as the beat of his heart increased. Kendall's fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend's jeans, pulling them down with a hard pull. James kicked them off instantly, blushing when he realised how desperate he seemed to be. Kendall chuckled and pulled himself away, resting in between his brunettee's well-toned thighs.

Kendall's gaze lingered on James's eyes, realising that the hazel circles had turned a shade darker as lust and love mixed into one. There was still a slight bit of pain hidden behind the other emotions, almost invisible to the naked eye. Kendall bit his lower lip as his gaze travelled downwards, lingering on the brunette's washboard abs before resting on the bulge on the front of James's.

"Hey, K-Kenny?" James vocie was hoarse, shaky even. Kendall's green eyes shot up to meet his, the usually emerald replaced by a darker shade of green. James blushed, aware of how naked he was, except for his tightening boxers, in comparison to his blonde knight. "U-unfair sit-situation here."

Kendall grinned and nodded. He peeled his shirt and pants off, tossing them in a random corner of James's dressing room. He leaned forward, his hot breath blowing against James's heated face. "Enough for you yet, baby?"

Kendall grinded his hips against James's, rubbing their clothed erections together. James moaned in ecstasy, his precum creating a wet patch on his boxers. "F-Fuck, Kenny!"

"I'll do just that," Kendall replied, smiling from ear to ear. He squeezed James's bulge before slipping his hands into the slit, greeted by the warmth of James's thick dick. "But first, there's something I need to prove to you."

James cocked his eyebrows at Kendall questioningly, propping himself up by his elbows. Kendall grinned at him, a look that was full of mischief, before pulling his hand out of James's boxers. The blonde wriggled his eyebrows as he pulled James's boxers and tossed them away, freeing the throbbing, red dick. The hazel-eyed brunette gasped when Kendall wrapped his hand around the pulsatiing member, pumping it slowly.

"G-God, Kendall!" James thrusts upwards, wanting more friction between his lover's hand. Kendall smirked, using his free hand to pin the taller male onto the couch, and kissed James on the lips tenderly.

"You're delicious," the blonde whispered, pressing another kiss onto both of James's closed eyelids. "Here." He moved to James's lips again. "Here." Kendall nipped at James's neck, presenting the blonde with a pleasured moan from his boyfriend. "Here." Kendall slipped further down James's torso, pressing kisses on each of the brunette's abs. "And here." Finally, Kendall engulfed his boyfriend's member, licking the underside of the pulsating shaft before moving upwards until only the tip was in his mouth.

James's moans turned into screams as his long fingers gripped the blonde's hair, painfully. His back was arched so high above the couch while Kendall sucked continuously on the tip of his dick. The blonde deep-throated the brunette, ignoring the wails of pleasure that his boyfriend was, loudly, emitting. Kendall couldn't even be bothered to stop James's screams, even though the whole crew could hear the ruckus. All the blonde male cared about was giving his boyfriend the fullest pleasure, as an apology for his stupid 'joke'. Kendall gasped when he felt James grow harder, which caused his own unattended dick to twitch and harden within his boxers.

Fuck, he needs to be inside his tight little brunette. NOW. Kendall poked James's lips with three fingers, silently ordering him to suck on it while the blonde continued to suck on the twitching member. The blonde moaned when he felt James's tongue coating his fingers with saliva, which caused James to moan because of the vibrations on his dick.

Once he deemed his fingers well-coated, Kendall pulled himself away, grinning at the whining James. His fingers trailed a wet track down the brunette's well-built body, ending at the tight little hole that Kendall would always enter. He inserted a finger first, observing in silence as James's facial expressions changed from pain to pleasure. He inserted another, waited for James to get used to the intrusion and scissored the brunette open. Kendall connected his lips with his lover's, hoping to get the taller male's attention away from the pain as he inserted his third finger.

James was barely aware of the fingers pumping in and out of him. All he cared about was the passionate kiss Kendall was giving him. His gasp when Kendall's fingers hit his prostate gave the blonde his chance to dominate their little 'session', as always. "K-Kendall, I-I'm cu-cumming," James panted, lips still planted on Kendall's. He was seeing so many stars from all the brushes against his prostate that he might eventually pass out from pleasure.

Kendall pulled his fingers out, shutting the whining brunette with kisses, _again_. Kendall hovered over his boyfriend, eyes burning with passion and lust. "Do you want to know just _where_ you're so fucking delicious?" Kendall growled, causing James's eyes to widen in surprise. My, my, someone's feisty.

James nodded reluctantly, having a slight clue of what his boyfriend was talking about. Either Kendall was going to hit him, which never happens, or Mr. Blondie here was going to fuck him senseless. While James was thinking of the choices, Kendall had already stripped himself of the boxers he had on. The blonde leaned down and nibbled at James's neck, causing the brunette's eyes to snap back in attention. His hazel eyes caught a glimpse of Kendall's impressive nine inch, thick cock before glancing up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. The brunette registered the fact that his legs were already wrapped around Kendall's waist, presenting his pink hole to Kendall's monstruous dick.

Kendall stared at him with a smirk before the tip of his penis entered James's tight, warm hole. James cursed, tears pouring down his face 'cause, damn, Kendall was _huge_. Even though they've done it more than a couple of times, each time would be painful for the pretty bottom. Kendall buried himself until the hilt and waited for James to give him the permission to move despite the screaming in his head telling the blonde to pound into the brunette. Kendall had hurt James enough and he figured the least he could do was wait for the other male to get use to his size.

"Fuck, J-Jamie, so ti-tight!"

"M-move," James whimpered, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall kissed the taller brunette's forehead before he moved, slowly building momentum. It wasn't long before Kendall found James's prostate again, pounding into it as the brunette squealed and squirmed under him. Kendall pressed his lips against James's in an attempt to shut him up but the kiss only turned sloppy as the two of them headed for their finish lines.

James came first, screaming incoherently as he buried his face in the crook of Kendall's sweaty neck, his cum coating both their stomachs white. Kendall kept muttering '_Baby, I'm sorry_' over and over again before he, too, reached his orgasm, filling the brunette to the brim. The blonde slid in and out of the brunette slowly, feeling himself come down from the high of his orgasm.

Finally, Kendall slipped out of James's butt, watching in satisfaction as his cum slid out of his lover's abused hole. James whined at the lost, which made Kendall giggle. He collapsed on the tired and sweaty brunette, smiling as the scent of sex and James filled his nostrils. Kendall rested his chin on James's chest, staring into the exhausted hazel eyes.

"Babe," the blonde said as he cupped James's cheeks. "I'm really damn sorry about today. I didn't know _what_ was wrong with me. I -"

James pulled Kendall up and silenced him with a deep kiss. Kendall sighed and melted into James, who had a tight grip on his slender waist. The blonde was the first to pull away, gazing at the brunette with a worried expression. James laughed. "It's okay, Blondie," James replied, his expression as soft as a baby's butt. "I was overreacting about it. Just don't do it again, kay?"

Kendall smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips. "I promise, love."

"I love you, Blondie," James whispered before he yawned. Kendall smiled before tucking his head under the brunette's chin.

"I love you too, Jamie," Kendall replied before he frowned. "I think they know now."

James laughed weakly. "Well, it wasn't going to be a secret for too long. They'd find out eventually."

Kendall nodded in agreement before his own yawn escaped his lips. The two exhausted men fell into deep slumber after a while, both completely spent but not wanting to move away from their positions. All James could do was smile in his sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be okay and everything would be fine on set again.

-NEXT DAY-

"I can't!" Kendall was laughing _again_, at the same scene _again_. God, it was their fifth retake because Kendall wouldn't stop laughing at James's line, always having a certain comeback whenever someone told him off. Logan and Carlos were glaring at the blonde, who was red in the face _again_. They knew that James was slightly uncomfortable with his character, which was the reason why none of them were laughing along with the blonde.

James sighed, smiling at his ridiculous blonde. He approached the hysterical blonde and gripped his waist. "You promised," James pouted, his hazel eyes were a complete copy of Katie's wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Kendall gaped at him, at his cuteness, finally lost for words. James smirked and ducked down, pressing his lips against Kendall's. The crew aww-ed, clearly aware of the two taller members relationship, before they burst out in laughter. Once James drew back, Kendall's expression was priceless. He was in shock, anger but, most obviously, due to the deepening red on his cheeks and the softened look in his bottle green eyes, he was in love.

Sadly, it wasn't caught on tape. At all.

**A/N AGAIN ! I'm working on a continuous story based on Worldwide cos I'm in LOVE with that song. So, look out for that. Will try to update by Friday, I hope? Yeah, sure. REVIEWS LOVELY PEOPLE, REVIEWS ! :D**


End file.
